


She's Been Here Before

by bi_swan_trash



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Domestic Violence, F/F, Robin Hood References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_swan_trash/pseuds/bi_swan_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is caught in an abusive relationship with Robin. She asks Emma for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movies and Manipulations

**Author's Note:**

> Could be considered an AU, due to zero magic use, because if Regina had her magic, she definitely wouldn’t put up with such BS.

_“Come on, Regina,” he whined, “we’re soul mates. This is it for us.”_

That was the beginning of the journey that felt like it was never-ending for Regina. She and Robin had been dating for about six months before she said anything. She and Emma were having one of their rare girls nights. Regina had finally persuaded Robin to let her go out and see a movie with Emma.

“But you’re to be back at 10PM at the latest,” he said sternly, “I just can’t go to sleep without you.” Regina nodded, grabbed her coat, and rushed to meet Emma at the movie theater. Except, they weren’t going to be watching a movie tonight.

“Hey, Regina,” Emma greeted, “Did you buy tickets yet? What do I owe you?”

“Nothing, Emma. I haven’t bought them. Can we please go somewhere?” Regina asked urgently. Emma immediately knew something was up and that all plans to see a movie were cancelled.

“Of course we can. Come on, I’ll drive,” Emma offered. They ended up finding themselves at Mary Margaret’s apartment and sitting on the bed in Emma’s room. “What’s up?”

“I don’t have much time,” Regina told her, “I have to be back by 10.” Emma glanced at the clock.

“You have a few hours, Regina. Besides, who is Robin to tell you how long girls night lasts?” Emma questioned. Regina looked to the floor.

“It’s like Leo all over again,” she whispered. Emma’s breath caught.

“What?” she exclaimed. Regina nodded.

“I didn’t see it at first, because it was so familiar, but that’s just it. It’s familiar, and eventually I knew,” Regina told her. Emma put her hand on Regina’s for comfort. Regina turned her hand and intertwined their fingers. “I was taught that I was not much more than something to please my husband. If he was happy, I would gain traction and gain the power my mother wanted for me and herself. I’m not sure I’ve really had a sexual encounter that wasn’t manipulated by someone else or myself.”

“Well Robin needs to learn that he can’t control you,” Emma said determinedly, “you should ask him to leave your home immediately. And if he doesn’t, you call me, okay?” Regina turned to look at Emma in awe. She hadn’t expected her to believe everything right away. No one ever had before.

“Why are you so sure of me?” Regina asked.

“Because you’re my best friend and best friends stick by each other,” Emma said with conviction. Regina’s heart fluttered. She leaned over and kissed Emma’s cheek.

“Thank you,” Regina said sincerely. Emma blushed.

“I- um… it’s no problem,” Emma replied, flustered. Regina knit her brow in worry.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked.

“No!” Emma assured, “no, nothing at all. I just wasn’t expecting the kiss as thanks, I guess. I’m sure it’s an Enchanted Forest thing, right?” It was Regina’s turn to blush. She shook her head.

“That was from me, personally,” she told her.

“Oh,” Emma said. There was an uncomfortable silence.

“I’m sorry,” Regina apologized, “you just offered to help me and I just made everything confusing.” Regina got up and headed for the door.

“Wait!” Emma got up, but she didn’t grab Regina. She wanted Regina to have the choice to leave. Regina stopped and turned. Emma walked toward her, a bit of leaving space. “Can I kiss you, Regina?”

“What?” Regina was startled. She hadn’t expected Emma to want the same thing she had for a long time.

“Don’t say yes, because you feel compelled to. You have every right to reject me,” Emma told her. Regina closed the space between them and tilted her head up to capture Emma’s soft lips. Emma didn’t know where to put her hands, but she setting for regina’s hips, while Regina’s hands got lost in Emma’s blonde mane.

“That was all my decision,” Regina whispered once they parted. All Emma could do was nod–she was speechless. Regina smiled and hugged her.

“I still stand by what I said earlier. I’ll be there if you call me,” Emma reminded her, as the hug ended, “strictly sheriff stuff, of course.” Emma winked.

“Police cruiser and all?” Regina asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

“Of course! I hardly get to use the thing!” Emma exclaimed. Regina laughed and agreed to call her if things became violent.

—

When Regina returned back to the mansion at 10:15PM, there was already hell to pay. She dialed Emma’s number and placed it in her pocket in case she needed to hit “call”.

“Where have you been?” Robin demanded, “I was worried sick!”

“Relax, it’s only fifteen minutes,” Regina told him.

“Fifteen minutes where you could’ve been dead!” he cried. _He seems so sincere and yet, I know it’s not for my safety._  Regina thought.

“Robin, we need to talk,” Regina said firmly.

“Yes, we do. Certain habits of yours need correcting,” Robin sneered. Regina could feel the shame welling up, but then she thought about Emma and the kiss and Emma’s words… she could do this.

“Robin, I need you to pack your things and clear out of my home. I can’t do this anymore. You are no longer welcome here,” she said. Robin looked at her in shock,

“What?” he practically screeched.

“You heard me,” Regina stayed firm. Robin approached her and grabbed her upper arm.

“What has Emma been telling you, huh?” he challenged.

“Nothing!” Regina said, her resolve fading, “I’ve been thinking about this for awhile.”

“I should never have let you go,” Robin muttered, gripping Regina tighter. She was glad that Henry was at a friends house tonight and Roland was with his mother.

“Release me,” Regina demanded. When he didn’t, she reached into her pocket and called Emma. When she figured Emma had picked up she repeated herself, “release me right now, Robin.”

“I don’t normally do this, Regina, but I think you need to be put back in your place,” he snarled and slapped her. Regina hit the floor just as Emma burst through the door. She had been waiting around the block unbeknownst to Regina.

“Stop right there!” Emma barked, pointing her gun at Robin. He held up his hands and backed away slightly.

“I knew you’d fill her head with filth,” Robin spat at Emma.

“She came to me for help. Looks like  _you’re_  the problem,” Emma retaliated, “grab your stuff and get out.” Robin growled, but did as he was ordered.

“You’l regret this,” Robin snarled on his way out, “do you honestly believe she has more to offer than me?” Emma shoved him out the door and quickly shut it. Emma holstered her gun and Regina collapsed into her arms. She sobbed into Emma’s shoulder as Emma rubbed soothing circles on her back.

“Will you stay here tonight?” Regina asked, her eyes begging Emma to say yes, “in case he comes back?” Emma nodded.

“Of course,” Emma told her. Emma borrowed a pair of pajama pants and they settled into Regina’s bed–Regina nestled into Emma’s chest.

“Thank you for being there for me, Emma,” Regina murmured. Emma tucked a strand of dark hair behind Regina’s ear.

“I’d do anything for you, Regina.”


	2. Deceit vs. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin attempts to "show" Regina why they are soul mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: attempted rape

Emma should’ve known it would take more than a dirty look to get rid of Robin. He was waiting for Regina at her office the next day before Regina could inform her secretary that he was no longer welcome.

“Please leave, Robin,” Regina told him.

“You belong with me. We belong together,” Robin pressed.

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out, but you have to go,” Regina said. He quickly pinned Regina against the door as he reached behind her and locked them in. Regina’s eyes widened. “Robin, no.” Her voice quivered.

“You’re going to remember why we’re soul mates,” Robin growled. He reached for the front of her blouse and yanked it free from her skirt. Tears were slipping down Regina’s cheeks.

“No, I won’t consent to this,” Regina told him. He ignored her and started tearing at the buttons. He got her shirt and bra off and was trying to make quick work of her skirt when there was a pounding at the door.

“Regina, it’s David, is everything alright in there?” David’s firm voice called out.

“Everything’s fine!” Robin growled.

“No! Please help, David!” Regina managed to shout before Robin clamped a hand over he mouth. But it was enough for David to break down the door. He had made Emma promise that she would stay outside the office when they received a phone call from Regina’s secretary that Robin was there. David reminded her that she was too close to the situation.

“Unhand her, Robin,” David demanded, gun raised. Robin growled and thought every option through before doing as he was told. David strode over and cuffed Robin. Emma then entered the office, quickly picking up Regina’s shirt and handing it to the owner. Regina, blushing, took the blouse and quickly covered herself before throwing her arms around Emma. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s upper back.

“Did he hurt you?” Emma asked in concern.

“Not physically, no,” Regina replied, “you two got here in time.” Regina heard Emma growl. Emma was fighting every last instinct to beat the shit out of Robin.

“I can escort you home,” Emma said, calming herself. Regina merely nodded, bending down to retrieve her bra. Emma slipped off her signature red jacket and offered it up to Regina, who took it, giving Emma a grateful look. Emma walked toward the door, letting Regina set the pace on physical contact. At first, they didn’t touch at all, but Regina quickly took Emma’s hand as they headed to Regina’s house–David having taken the police cruiser.

“Thank you,” Regina said quietly after quite a bit of silence.

“Of course. I’ll always be there for you, Regina,” Emma reassured her, squeezing her hand a bit. When they reached Regina’s house, she invited Emma in. Emma sat Regina down on the couch and poured her a glass of water. Regina sipped it gradually, but soon her hands started to tremble. Emma scooted closer, but still left space in case Regina didn’t wish to be touched. Regina took one of Emma’s hands in hers, so Emma stroked her thumb over the back of Regina’s hand.

“It’s not like it hasn’t happened before,” Regina said, her voice hoarse from holding down her tears. Emma stayed silent and listened, “back in the Enchanted Forest, consent wasn’t mandatory for any woman. I had been touched even before Leopold took me as his bride. But it doesn’t get any easier.”

“It shouldn’t  _have_  to get easier,” Emma told her, “all those fuckers think about is power and how they can hold women under theirs. It’s not your fault and it will never be. I can’t erase it–though I wish that I could–but I will always have your back. I will fight on your behalf.” Regina allowed herself to lean her head onto Emma shoulder. She then moved Emma’s arm around her own shoulder. Emma squeezed her reassuringly.

“I trust you completely,” Regina whispered. Emma smiled at that–knowing trust didn’t come easy for the mayor.

“I trust you completely, too.”


End file.
